The King and The Clown
by lemon31
Summary: The Drama King and the Class Clown find themselves thrust together during rehearsals for 'Twinkle Towne' and an unlikely friendship develops. Chyan. Slash.
1. Part 1

**Author's Note: **This was written for velja in the Secret Santa challenge over at Livejournal. It had to include: inexperienced Ryan, Chad not knowing he was gay, seasonal theme. Prompts included: the boys exchange gifts and the line: "Okay, now that you've done that, you can't get any gay-er!"

I've split it into three parts because it's so long, but they aren't meant to be separate chapters.

Hope you enjoy it!

It was no secret that in Chad's opinion _Twinkle Towne_ was a complete and utter waste of time.

He would have ignored it, as he had every other previous school production, but Troy's insane

idea to sign up had forced it into his consciousness; so much so that at the last team practice he had missed an easy shot at the hoop because the disturbing image of his best mate prancing around in a tutu was stuck in his head.

Coach, needless to say, was not too pleased.

Chad wasn't averse to a bit of singing and dancing (if Wildcat chants and cheer leading routines counted),

but theatre was in general a bit too........_gay_ for his liking.

It was also no secret that in Chad's opinion the Evans twins were the natural enemies of all jocks and therefore it was fitting that he showed an open hatred of the pair of them.

So, when he found himself seated in the almost deserted theatre next to a certain Ryan Evans it was unsurprising that an insult sprung instantly from his lips by way of a greeting.

"What the _hell_ is that awful stink – your Mom's perfume?"

"It's not perfume; it's _cologne_. You should try some, Danforth, maybe it'll cure you of the perpetual jock-reek, which, by the way, is not 'manly', it's disgusting."

"Quiet in the stalls! How do you expect a masterpiece to be created if you gossip throughout rehearsals," Ms. Darbus shouted from the stage where she was directing Troy and Sharpay.

Ryan and Chad glared in opposite directions, arms folded and legs crossed.

"What would you know about being 'manly', Evans? Put a wig on and you'd look just like your sister."

"Well, in case you hadn't noticed, we're _twins – _so obviously we look similar........"

"Detention! I expect to see the both of you painting the set for an hour after school. As a fellow thespian I am disappointed in you, Mr Evans. You should know better than to disturb actors at work and respect the delicate process which they must go through to fully immerse themselves in their roles."

"I would respect 'the process' a whole lot more if I was up on stage," Ryan muttered under his breath.

Chad allowed himself a small grin; perhaps Sharpay's poodle actually had a backbone and resented being used, then discarded for a basketball player who had no acting skills in the slightest.

****

"Dude! I can't believe you got detention, we have practice tonight!"

"You think I don't know that? I've only got it because of you and your stupid rehearsals."

"That's harsh, man. Can't you accept the fact that I may be enjoying theatre, something which you will never understand? Basketball is everything to you but you've got to think outside the box sometimes, try something new."

"Excuse me? Who helped you make the callbacks and the Wildcat game on the same day? Who has put up with you rambling on and on about a song which Darbus says suits your voice 'just perfectly'? And who, may I add, was sitting there, in the stalls, waiting for you to finish rehearsing so we could go play some one-on-one? I was. I know I hated this whole theatre obsession of yours at first, but I'm trying to accept it because you're my best mate, always have been. So I would appreciate it if you would cut me some slack once in a while."

The bell went, signaling the end of the day and leaving Troy no chance to reply. Chad grabbed all his possessions as quickly as possible (since when did he own so many _pens_?) and rushed out. He knew all too well what the penalty was for being late to a Darbus detention and much as he would have liked to have it out with Troy there and then, he really did not fancy spending every free period cleaning out the prop cupboard.

Despite his best efforts (okay, so he did stop and chat with Taylor for a minute or so) he still arrived at the theatre later than he should have been. Ryan was already sorting out various paint pots and didn't look up when Chad approached.

"Well, find a brush and help finish the moon."

Chad opened his mouth to ask where they were kept but Ryan had turned away. Shrugging, he reached for one resting in a pot of blue paint but Ryan's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. His touch was surprisingly warm; clearly he wasn't the 'Ice King' to his sister's 'Ice Queen.'

"Take this one and paint some white near the top."

Ryan still hadn't looked Chad in the eye, which was unusual because, like the jock, he never missed an opportunity to mock his 'nemesis' in any way possible.

In silence they both occupied themselves with painting the large moon which was to feature in _Twinkle Towne_ (its relevance was unknown to Chad), each ignoring the other until it soon became impossible not to speak because they were practically treading on the other's toes.

"Dude, shift along a bit. You're cramping me."

"I'm trying to correct that mess you made up there."

"What's wrong with it? You said 'paint some white' and that's what I've done."

"I meant artistically, not splattered on any old how. It looks more like blueish-white bird crap than a moon."

Chad, thankful that the silence had been broken and they were back on familiar ground, threw his brush down and turned to face Ryan.

"I never claimed to be artistic, I'm a basketball player, not a drama kid."

"Troy's both," Ryan answered quietly.

"Yes......well......that's Troy. He can do both things, but I can't."

"I wasn't.......criticizing you. I'm still trying to take in the idea of a jock up on stage......"

".....in your place?"

"Well......yeah, I guess he is, and Sharpay loves having him there."

"She's got no chance with him. I've seen the looks he exchanges with Gabriella – everything about them is so 'sweet' it's giving me cavities to watch."

Ryan nodded in agreement.

"I know, I have told her but she never listens to anyone, but herself. She was so ridiculously happy when Ms Darbus told her that Gabriella couldn't make that rehearsal. Incidentally, why wasn't she there? I would have thought she'd keep Troy close to prevent Shar from getting at him."

"Oh, she had some science thing with Taylor. I don't know what exactly but I'd already arranged to shoot some hoops with Troy, and then I had to hang around waiting for him to finish _dancing_."

"Don't knock it until you've tried it – maybe you've got a hidden talent. I doubt it, but there's always the possibility."

"Shut up, Evans, " Chad retorted, rather more affectionately than his usual dismissive tone.

Wait............_affectionately_?............Hadn't he always loathed Ryan? Actually, if he really thought hard about it, it was Sharpay who drove him mad, and Troy too with his new found love of musicals. Ryan was always there in the background, the 'Drama King' of East High, but in all honesty he'd never had a proper conversation with him.

"Hey, Danforth! Watch what you're doing!"

Ryan was waving a paintbrush in his face, causing Chad to snap out of his reverie sharpish.

"Dude! Don't be getting paint in the 'fro!"

"Well don't put hand prints on the props."

Chad guiltily unstuck his hand from where it was resting on the wet paint and, with a sigh, Ryan added a new coat of blue.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so deep in thought before. You're usually wide awake, making some unfathomable jock joke and hi-fiving anyone who comes within a foot of you."

"I _am_ the class clown, don't forget, and I always have been."

"Yeah, I remember you being like that way back in junior high."

"_You_ were in junior high with me?"

"And you never noticed me, at all?"

"Were you in my class, with Troy, Jason.....I'm pretty sure Zeke was there too?"

"Of course I was! I sat behind you everyday because, you see, in the alphabet 'E' comes after 'D'."

"Alright, alright. So I forgot, I do remember Sharpay though."

Ryan exhaled loudly and went to sit on the edge of the stage with his back to Chad.

"That's always the way, though, and it's never bothered me, but now..........I might as well not exist for Shar, she's got a new toy in the form of your basketball champion to play with."

This was not the way in which Chad had imagined detention to turn out. He'd hoped for a quick hour splashing some paint about and ignoring the other boy, not a heart to heart session.

"Er.......well, you can't _not_ notice the Ice.........I mean, your sister," Chad replied awkwardly.

Ryan stared moodily at his patent leather shoes and drummed his heels against the stage.

Opening his mouth several times but unable to find the right way in which to express himself – he wasn't even sure what he was trying to say anyway – Chad gave up and went to sit next to Ryan, thumping his own heels against the stage in time with the other boys'.

It was calming to sit there, in silence but comfortably so, staring out into the rows of empty seats. Chad had always craved the company of others, particularly those he could joke around with, so just enjoying companionship without the need to talk was an entirely new experience. Hell, enjoying _Ryan Evans'_ company was a mind-boggling concept in itself!

"You feel that way too, I know it."

"Er.....what, sorry?"

"Displaced.........like I do. Troy's found Gabriella and Theatre, leaving you out on a limb, just like Sharpay's too wrapped up in plotting for her own gain to bother with me anymore."

"That's not true! Troy's my closest mate, we've known each other since forever. He hasn't.......abandoned me."

"Oh, really? When was the last time you two hung out, as 'mates'? Not since Gabriella arrived, I'm sure. I've seen the way you look when he ignores you in favour of sitting with his girlfriend. You're hurt, and understandably so. You don't have to put on the whole 'macho' act with me, I won't judge you for showing emotion."

Besides the fact that Chad had never heard Ryan say so much in one go, he was taken aback by the extent of the other boy's perception.

"I'm not _hurt_........okay, so I'm kinda upset by it all, and more than a bit annoyed, but.........how the hell do you notice all of this? It's creepy."

"You forget that while you and your jock buddies are being obnoxiously loud and Sharpay's busy trying to show off her latest purchase, I can sit unnoticed and watch everyone. It's honestly fascinating, you should try it. I've noticed so much about the other students from just their actions and expressions."

"Alright, Mr Psychoanalyst, give me some details."

"Your relationship with Taylor is not going go any further. I think she's your closest friend, even if you don't realise it, because she's always there for you and you never seem to avoid her presence. With Troy, on the other hand, you may give him a 'manly' slap on the back but you never really talk about much other than Wildcat games and such, and – "

" – okay, okay, you've made your point. You're more observant than I thought but it's freaking me out a little."

"So I was right?"

"Yes, much as it pains me to say so, you were."

Ryan couldn't help smiling smugly to himself.

"Wipe that smirk off your face. It's so typically 'Evans' to gloat if you win something."

"Watch it, Danforth," Ryan warned as he jumped to his feet. "If you're insulting the family name I'm going to have to hire someone to shoot you."

Chad accepted the hand offered to him and pulled himself up.

As they returned to their painting Ryan could have sworn he heard Chad mutter, "Damn rich kids," but didn't fail to catch the grin plastered on to the jock's face. The atmosphere was noticeably lighter for the remainder of their detention and they parted ways after the hour was upon far more amicable terms than either of them could have ever expected.

****

It actually happened rather slowly (the occasional nod in the corridor, the shared smiles in class, the time spent waiting for Troy and Sharpay, the private jokes between them, the long conversations …) but it hit Chad with the force of a speeding basketball when he sat himself at the Theatre Table one lunchtime to continue a discussion with Ryan, that he (the Class Clown) and the Drama King of East High had become _friends_. Not only that, he could safely say that he'd spent more time that semester with this particular Evans twin than he had with the entire Wildcat team.

" – so I said to Shar that blue nail varnish looked awful on her toes and she – "

" – Dude!" Chad shook Ryan's arm forcefully to gain his full attention. "Can you believe I'm sitting at your table? I didn't even notice where I was going!"

"There are a great many things you don't notice, Chad. Your odd socks, for example."

"How did you.........Never mind that! Aren't you finding this even a little bit weird.? I mean, people aren't even staring!"

"If the science clique can suddenly become 'cool' overnight purely because one of them is dating the Wildcat Golden Boy, I don't think you sitting at the Theatre Table will cause too much of a stir, everyone is far more accepting now."

Chad had always liked the status quo of East High before Gabriella arrived; everyone kept to their own groups and there was no mixing or dating between different cliques. The dramatic change on the arrival of one student had completely thrown him, he'd felt as if his own status as second-in-command-jock had been challenged and resented Troy and his girlfriend for it. But, if the breaking down of such strictly regimented groups meant he could spend time with Ryan without being judged, then it ceased to bother him. Ryan couldn't be called his 'mate' – it just didn't seem an appropriate definition for the Drama Co-president – or a 'buddy,' but he had soon become, as girly as it sounded, Chad's 'best friend.'

"Anyway," Ryan launched back into his account of the previous evening in the Evans' household, "Shar got all pissed off because she said it matched her new bikini perfectly and she was going to buy new towels in that exact shade for the summer at Lava Springs."

"Ryan, man, is this going to get interesting because you know I find shopping discussions hard to follow?"

"You mean you drift off when I start talking about co-ordinating hats with shirts?"

"No, not exactly......."

"You didn't let me get to the 'interesting' part. I was going to invite you to spend the summer at Lava Springs with me, it's a country club my parents own and I could probably have you put down as a guest for the entire vacation."

"A country club? Aren't those full of rich snobs who lie around in the sun all day until they look like dried up prunes?"

"Well, that is one aspect of it, but we do have sporting facilities. There's a baseball diamond complete with spectator seating, a huge golf course and at least two basketball courts."

Chad's face light up at the description.

"Wow, sounds awesome! Maybe I could teach you to shoot hoops and stuff."

"I've always wanted to learn, but I think Coach Bolton would physically eject me from the gym if I showed up at try outs."

Chad laughed and grabbed Ryan's pudding before running off for Wildcat practice.

****

Summer passed in a haze of sun drenched afternoons playing (or attempting to play) golf and quiet evenings watching the pool water ripple in a slight breeze. Thanks to Ryan's influence, Chad was able to escape many of his tasks but still earn his wages, and, as he had promised, spent all his free time with Ryan, just 'hanging out'. Troy and Gabriella's breakup and reunion hardly affected either of them – Ryan only heard about it through Sharpay's loud complaints that her 'well thought out' plan had gone so completely wrong and Chad had barely seen Troy all summer – but the arrival

of senior year could not be ignored for long.

As they lay on the golf course on the last day of the holiday the silence between them was one of companionship, rather than awkwardness, and, Chad realised as he nibbled a blade of grass, of all the people he had known at high school, Ryan was the one he would miss the most when he finally (hopefully) graduated.

****


	2. Part 2

Rewind a year or so and Chad would have been mortified to find himself right in the centre of a school musical, but come senior year his attitude towards theatre (or more specifically, towards Ryan) had changed dramatically.

He spent hours in the theatre, just sitting in a front row seat, watching Ryan hum a melody whilst choreographing the dances for _Senior Year – The Musical_. His eyes were constantly drawn to the other boy's hips, the way they moved so fluidly, as if Ryan had not a bone in his body.

Heavy workloads (Taylor), college applications (Troy) and maintaining the title 'Drama Queen & East High's Primo Girl' (Sharpay) meant that Chad and Ryan were pretty much ignored for the whole semester so they were free to spend all their free time together without 'best mates' and twin sisters demanding their company.

****

Ryan turned to Chad, sprawled across the leather sofa in the Evans' living room, to give his verdict on the film they had just watched together.

"That, in my opinion, was one of the most appalling movies I've ever seen."

"You're problem is the lack of appreciation you have for the genre."

"You mean, mindless violence lasting two hours?"

"There were car chases! Don't tell me you didn't find them exciting."

"I was only mildly interested, but the lack of character development meant I didn't really care about the outcome. Now, musicals on the other hand..........."

Much as he enjoyed the other boy's company, Chad found himself switching off whenever musicals were mentioned because Ryan tended to talk for hours about them if they were brought up.

To an outsider Chad appeared to be listening with rapt attention but in reality he was observing Ryan's pink, almost girlish, lips, the triangle of tongue that swept across them occasionally, the pale, long-fingered hands that gestured so emphatically and the way his startling, blue eyes lit up as he spoke. When Ryan turned to look at him, waiting for a nod in agreement of a point he had just made, Chad felt a shiver course through his body and his chest tightened.

When Troy first spoke to him about Gabriella, Chad had scoffed at the idea of butterflies when they made eye contact and spine-tingling if they so much as knocked into each other accidentally, but when he stopped to think about it, that was how he felt about Ryan. Surely that was pushing the term 'friendship' too far – it wasn't as if he felt his stomach churning whenever he looked at Zeke, so why was Ryan so different?

The 'Golden Couple' were sickeningly in love and if Chad had wanted to, he could easily have found himself a steady relationship with one of the cheerleaders, but the fact was he would rather hang out with Ryan every weekend and that worried him.

Girls had always appealed to him physically; their long legs and smooth skin had been a constant attraction. Whilst Ryan could never be called 'curvaceous', his lean frame never failed to capture Chad's attention with his hypnotic hip movements and flawless skin, perfected by weekly spa treatments.

Ryan snapped his fingers in front of Chad's face.

"Were you listening to a word I said? I just asked about your plans for Christmas."

"Huh.....what......Christmas? That's ages away man."

"It's exactly a month today."

"Holy shit! Already?"

"Yep, time to start present shopping."

"Nah, I always do that as late as possible, it's too much hassle to think about right now."

"Oh, I've bought most of mine, there's just a few more I need to get."

Chad reached for the Wii control and threw the other into Ryan's lap.

"Don't you dare suggest a shopping trip, I've barely recovered from the last one. I challenge you to a 'Guitar Hero' battle!"

Ryan leapt up and flexed his arms.

"Bring it, bitch."

"You're going down, theatre boy."

****

Christmas had crept on Chad out of nowhere in a flurry of tinsel and tree decorating. He barely remembered the last day of East High – Ms. Darbus had given a speech to the class, and, as usual, Chad hadn't been paying attention. However, this time he wasn't messing about with Troy, he was captivated by the strip of exposed skin on Ryan's lower back where his shirt had been pulled up. Unable to look away he had been forced to reconsider what it was that attracted him to the 'Drama King' of the school. That summer he'd seen Taylor, along with countless other girls, splashing about in their bikinis at Lava Springs, a sight which any 'normal' boy would have imprinted on his memory for many evenings alone. Chad, on the other hand, pictured Ryan's shy smile, the blush which tinged his cheeks whenever he was paid a compliment and his long, pale neck, sunburnt slightly from many a day spent outdoors on the golf course with him.

With five days left 'til Christmas and having bought no gifts yet, he really should have gone to the mall at least an hour ago, but lying in his room, thinking back to the days spent at the Evans' Chad couldn't bring himself to move. The glossy magazine lay open at the centrefold next to him, displaying airbrushed pictures of impossibly 'beautiful' women in various provocative poses, but he felt no inclination to examine them. His memory of the teasing look in Ryan's eyes as they faced each other before the baseball match and the swagger as he pitched the ball was all Chad needed. He bit down hard on his left hand to prevent himself from crying out Ryan's name.

****

Ryan awoke on the 25th to the sound of his sister thumping around the house, demanding her presents that very instant. He reluctantly pulled himself out of his comfortable kingsize bed and, yawning, picked out an outfit for the day.

Stumbling down the stairs (what time was this anyway?) he caught sight of Sharpay in a sea of wrapping paper, shrieking about some new bracelet she knew her parents were buying for her anyway. Ryan slipped into the room quietly and curled up on the sofa next to his own, more modest, pile of presents.

"Merry Christmas, Duckie. I found this one on the front step yesterday evening, there's no note attached."

Mrs Evans passed her son a box covered in garish wrapping paper and an unnecessary amount of sticky tape.

Ryan sighed. It was probably yet another poorly chosen hat for the collection he kept on a shelf at the back of his walk-in wardrobe. When would people learn that he, and only he, could select the perfect hat and he'd much rather some cash to buy one himself?

He peeled the paper off slowly to reveal a large, brown cardboard box, still with no note attached. Checking that his parents were otherwise occupied (if it was a prank present he didn't think he could bare their sympathetic expressions, nor his sister's harsh laughter) he lifted the flaps and gasped.

A basketball, exactly like the one Chad carried under his arm nearly ever day, rested inside and pulling it out he noticed a length of string tied around it with a tag attached. Hiding the ball behind him, he ripped off the tag for close examination. It read:

"I know you always wanted to learn."

And on the other side:

"Come to the park at 3pm"

He had a suspicion about the sender, but surely that was only wishful thinking. Ryan opened the remainder of his presents without paying much attention to the contents – two new hats, a CD (he already had it), scarf and gloves and a new game for his Wii. His mind was still focused on the tag and he eyed the clock anxiously – 8am, seven hours to go and the Christmas lunch to endure.

****


	3. Part 3

Nobody noticed Ryan slip his coat on and close the door quietly behind him. Sharpay was too busy complaining about her new karaoke machine which she'd broken already, and his mother was trying to pacify her with a promised shopping trip the following day.

The air was crisp and cool as Ryan left his driveway. Pushing his hat further down to cover his ears, he made his way towards the nearby park. He'd hesitated for a full 10 minutes over whether to bring Chad's present with him – after all he wasn't certain if he would be meeting him. Finally he'd decided to hide it in his pocket and hope he'd have an opportunity to give it.

As he drew closer his nerves almost got the better of him. What if this was nothing more than an elaborate hoax, a cruel trick played on him by some other students?

He self consciously adjusted his clothes, fiddling with the angle of his hat and clearing his throat. The ball in his hands made him feel slightly ridiculous – he was supposed to bring it with him, right? How should he hold it? He tried resting in under one arm, as Chad did, but he was at a loss of what to do with his other hand. Then he tried balancing it up on the points of three fingers but it slipped out of his grasp and rolled into the empty road. Embarrassed, though there was no one there to see him, he scooped it up and decided to hold it with both hands as he entered the park.

As expected, the park was completely deserted. The swings creaked in the slight breeze and the tarmac was littered with damp leaves. It was only when Ryan turned to leave that he noticed a familiar figure, leaning on the fence near the solitary basketball hoop.

"I'm so glad you showed up, I was beginning to feel stupid about the whole idea."

Ryan just stared open-mouthed, unable to believe that his 'wishful thinking' was actually a reality.

"Er, dude.......are you okay? I mean, you did want to learn, you said so in the summer."

"Y-yeah I do.....I'm just....surprised....."

"Well, that was the idea. C'mon throw me the ball."

Wordlessly Ryan threw it, without much force, and Chad caught it with ease. He bounced it up an down several times before shooting at the hoop and throwing it back to Ryan.

"Now it's your turn. Stand here and aim."

Ryan positioned himself slightly in front of Chad, raised the ball and threw it with all his might at the hoop. It bounced off the wire fence, forcing him to run and retrieve it.

"You may have shocked me with your baseball skills, but basketball is clearly not your forte."

Ryan felt his cheeks colouring and almost left the park there and then, but Chad's hand, patting him on the back, prevented him from moving.

"Here, let me show you."

Chad reached around and covered Ryan's hand on the ball with his own. With the other he pointed out where to aim and explained how to throw in such a way that the ball dropped through the net, without bouncing off the board. Ryan couldn't help himself from leaning backwards into Chad's arms and inhaling his scent. Together they counted to three before hurling the ball at the hoop. It dropped cleanly through the net causing Chad to cheer loudly.

"Maybe if you trained up a bit you could make it as a Wildcat reserve!"

"Ha ha, I doubt it."

Ryan realised that Chad's hand was still resting on his own and turned the face the other boy.

"Thanks," he said, whispering, "I didn't expect you to get me anything."

"You're my friend, Ry, I had to do something."

A glow of happiness spread through Ryan, warming him, and his stomach seemed to be doing somersaults. They stood there, inches apart, for a full minute, just observing each other's features in close proximity. Ryan felt the tension increase, it was almost tangible. Like every shitty romcom he'd been forced to sit through with Sharpay, this was the moment when the two protagonists kissed for the first time, and realise their unconditional love for one another. As cliché as the idea was, Ryan willed it actually become a reality. He almost leaned in, but Chad seemed to come to his senses and, blinking, took a step back.

"So, do you......er.......would you like to come back to mine?"

Stunned for a second or two, Ryan eventually nodded. No one had phoned his mobile, asking where he was, so he figured no one would mind if stayed out for a bit longer.

****

From the outside it was evident that the Danforth's celebrated Christmas in an entirely different way from the Evans'. The path to the front door was lined with models of Santa and fairy lights hung from every window sill. Inside the decorations were as garish as the wrapping paper Chad had used. Whereas Ryan's mother had spent hours colour-co ordinating the tinsel and baubles with the furnishings in each room, Chad's family had bought anything and everything remotely festive and draped over the furniture or hung it from the ceiling. The finished result was rather overwhelming but the house was warm and Chad's mother, dressed in a festive apron, was quick to welcome him. Grabbing a plate of warm mince pies, Chad led the way upstairs.

Though devoid of Christmas decorations, Chad's room was just as cluttered as the rest of the house and Ryan, struggling to find a path through the piles of junk, perched himself on the end of the bed. Chad sat down next to him and in silence they nibbled at the food, feeling awkward in each other's company. After a while Chad cleared his throat and said,

"Can you believe this is our last year? It's gone so fast."

"I know, I don't think I'm ready for college at all."

"You'll be fine, man, but yeah, it is a bit......daunting."

"I wish that......" Ryan broke off, unsure whether to continue.

"You wish what?"

"That we'd, you know.........become friends earlier."

"So do I, Ryan. I don't know how I would have been able to get through all of Troy's bullshit if you hadn't been there."

Chad put the plate on the floor and looked into Ryan's eyes earnestly.

"We'll stay in contact though, and meet up when we can."

Ryan nodded but his reply got caught in his throat when Chad shifted closer, their legs touching. The silence between them returned, but suddenly Chad turned to face him and, resting his hand on Ryan's thigh, tilted his head so their lips brushed.

Ryan was too shocked to even breathe, but Chad's insistent pressure on his mouth forced his lips open. Their tongues jostled together, uncertainly trying to explore each other and as they shifted positions their noses rubbed together, foreheads knocking. Chad pushed Ryan down on to the bed and rested his body on top.

If Ryan was to compared this to movie standards it was by no means a perfect kiss. Chad tasted of mince pies and something sickly, probably the candy he had eaten that day, and Ryan was at a loss about what to do with his hands. However, a sudden hardness pressing into his leg put all cynical thoughts right out of his mind.

Chad kept his eyes tightly closed until his hand wandered up Ryan's torso and he felt a distinct lack of warm, rounded flesh. He sat up abruptly and tried to take in what he had just done.

He'd kissed Ryan........._Ryan_........who was, anatomically speaking, a _boy_.

Okay, so he was the most effeminate boy in the school but that didn't change his lack of.......ahem......bosoms, nor, judging by the tent in his trousers, his fully functioning male organ.

He should have been disgusted, ashamed at his actions but, oddly enough, it all felt perfectly normal. No, more than that;

It felt _right_.

Chasing after Taylor had just seemed what was expected of a high school jock – wanting what he couldn't have, but taking advantage of several cheerleaders along the way. In all honesty, he'd never been physically attracted to her. Sure, she was a beautiful girl, but her feminine curves didn't stay imprinted on his mind night after night.

To say the very idea scared him would be an understatement. There was no way he could be.......surely not........wouldn't he have always known? He couldn't bring himself to even think it, let alone say it out loud.

The confused look in Ryan's eyes and his pale exposed neck, just waiting to be ravished, brought him back to the present and, as he always had done, he put all serious thoughts out of mind, intent on seeking pleasure to blank everything else out.

Grasping hold of Ryan's hips, he rolled over, switching their positions so the smaller boy was straddling his waist. He grabbed a fistful of the brightly coloured shirt, ignoring Ryan's squeak of protest, and brought their lips crashing together. Fumbling with his belt, he finally wrenched his zipper down and directed Ryan's hand, moving uncertainly around his stomach, there. Ryan seemed reluctant to touch him, the long pale fingers wandered around his crotch until finally they seemed to settle on a hard object in Chad's jeans. Apparently this gave Ryan some confidence because he started moving his hand up and down furiously. Chad tried really hard not to burst out laughing.

"Er, Ryan, man....that's my cellphone."

Flushing a deep, and in Chad's opinion adorable, crimson, Ryan hid his face with his hands. Prising them away gently, Chad forced him to make eye contact.

"It's ok, really, it is. If you're nervous we don't have to do anything. Wait, was this your first time?"

Ryan laughed shakily.

"Y-yes, but I don't want to stop, let me...."

He broke off and slipped his hand inside Chad's jeans, the warmth radiating from there surprising him, and fisted up and down. Chad smiled encouragingly and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Ryan had read about it, heard people talking about it, even (secretly) watched movies with it in, but he had yet to try it for himself.

Shifting down Chad's body he hesitated, before tentatively taking the tip of his penis into his mouth. Chad's gasp and the arching of his hips pushed it further in, almost choking him. Taking a breath he tried to slide it all in, inch by inch. A firm hand rested on the back of his head and pulled him up, then pushed him down again. Realising what he was supposed to be doing, Ryan started his own rhythm, trying to build up speed, and grating his teeth against the underside, eliciting a loud moan from Chad.

Chad thrashed about, bucking his hips, one hand on Ryan's neck and the other clutching the sheets beneath him. All of a sudden, with no warning, and catching Ryan completely unawares, he came hard and fast into his mouth. Ryan struggled to swallow it all, unable to stop some overflowing his mouth and uncertain about what to make of the taste. It was a little salty, but not too unpleasant, and after all, what had he expected it to be like?

Chad pulled him closer so they were face to face, and paused, before thinking; "If Ryan can swallow it, I can damn well taste it," and kissing him slowly at first, trying to explore every corner of his mouth. His arms encircled the smaller boy and their legs twined together. Ryan pulled away and rested his cheek on Chad's shoulder, placing soft, lazy kisses along his jawline.

Forcing himself to stay awake, Chad ran his fingers through Ryan's fine hair. A shout from his mother startled both of them and, leaping off his bed, Chad only remembered to do up his jeans as he opened the door. Reappearing a second or so later, he picked up Ryan's hat from where it had landed on the floor, amongst his clutter.

"She just wanted to know if you were hungry."

Ryan let out the breath he was holding, and lay back on the bed.

"I thought my parents had called or something, but that's ridiculous because they have no idea I'd even be here. I doubt they even know who you are."

Trying to lighten the mood, Chad jammed the hat on to his head and strutted up and down his bedroom, causing Ryan to giggle and forget about his family for a while.

"Okay, now that you've done that, you can't get any gay-er!"

Chad froze.

"I was imitating you, actually."

"Yes, I guessed, but you can't keep it a secret for long."

"I don't exactly have a neon rainbow sign flashing above my head, proclaiming "I'm Gay!" to the world. I bet no one suspects a thing."

"Be that as it may, would you rather have the school find out by accident, or tell them to their faces and prevent any unpleasant rumours?"

"It's not as easy as that, though, is it?"

Ryan opened his arms and Chad fell gladly into them. Stroking his curls, Ryan added quietly,

"No, it won't be, but you'll have me, always, and in less than a year you'll be away from everyone else."

Smiling, Chad allowed himself to be soothed by the caresses but they stopped abruptly when Ryan remembered the contents of his coat pocket.

"I still have to give you your Christmas present."

Chad chuckled and pulled Ryan closer, whispering,

"After what you just did to me, I think that's all the presents I deserve."

"But, I made you a mix CD! I can teach you some moves...."

A finger on his lips prevented him from continuing.

"Save it for another day. It's your turn now, consider it a thank you gift."

Chad unzipped the other boy's close-fitting trousers and closing his eyes, Ryan surrendered.

**Please Review!**


End file.
